Five Times Jaw drop
by Askre5
Summary: After being beaten again by Raph in a video game, Mikey goes searching for his purple clad brother. What he finds is quite surprising, not just about his brother but also a certain hockey mask wearing vigilante. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 20/02 2006

This story was originally written because back in 2006 I felt I had written so much where Mikey gets hurt or badly treated, that I just felt I had to make it up for the poor guy and wrote this one shot.

There is a slight DonxApril romance in this story, but as I mention above, this story was written back when the 2003 cartoon was still in full swing and DonXApril was more fanon than canon. This story happens in the 2k3 universe. Though in many ways this story and many other DonXApril stories out there written long before the newest cartoon, are quite hilarious in hindsight. :D

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 _Sum: After being beaten again by Raph in a video game, Mikey goes searching for his purple clad brother. What he finds is quite surprising, not just about his brother but also a certain hockey mask wearing vigilante._

* * *

 **Five Times Jaw drop**

Man I love video games, after comics they are the most brilliant invention there is. Donny would challenge me on that; he thinks coffee is after the internet. But I say video games are the best, after comics, I mean you can cause a massacre in them and nobody complains.

Of course video games are not fun when playing against Raph, he always beats the crap out of me. It has always puzzles me how he does that, he doesn't spend half the time at the console I do. Of course he only says:

"It's just a gift Mikey."

Yeah right, gift my shell. One day I shall beat him. Anyway, it's easier to beat Leo but only if you don't pick the same player all the time. Because he learns pretty darn quickly and when he learns he begins beating the crap out you too.

Don is the easiest but you still have to be careful with him, because he's so damn patient. Sometimes he can sneak in a super move that totals my player. And all he did was waiting for me to tire out. Grumble, cheating big brothers….

Ahem, where was I? Um now I forget, sorry got distracted since I'm playing this super cool video game, lot of heavy action, explosions and stuff. I'm busy getting my shell waxed. Yeah you guessed it, I'm playing against Raph.

"Hehe, give up Mikey?" he asks smugly as my player is getting the pounding of his life. I desperately try to save him, wincing every time he's thrown around the room.

"Man not again," I whine, my red clad brother had obliterated my player.

"Sorry Mike, not. But that's just life, it sucks," Raph cackled and stood up of the couch. I pouted with my arms crossed; I was going to beat him one day.

I watched him leave and head for the kitchen. I glared at the TVs that displayed the 'Game Over' sign. A pick-me-up was in order and what better way to cheer one's bruised ego but go annoy your brothers.

Now too select a victim. Leo was not home in the lair, he had gone on an exercise run and I had little desire to run all over Manhattan or even Bronx to look for him. Then there was Raph, but I pretty much already annoyed him today. It was when I was bugging him to play a video game with me. But he would rather work out on his punching bag. He then almost used me, his precious baby brother, as a punching bag instead.

Come to think of it, am I really the baby in the family? I mean we are pretty much the same age. Of course I am the cutest and most adorable of them and my puppy dog eyes can even melt Raph. But he has taken up on actually running away when I try the 'look'.

Well none of them really have called me the baby or the youngest, and Don thinks we are the same age. But you would get the impression that they think I'm the youngest, and come to think of it they seem darn overprotective.

Ah never mind, my search for a victim continues. Since Leo and Raph are out, that leaves only Don. Having made my choice I stand up and glance towards his workspace in the lair. No sign of a purple clad turtle.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all evening. He disappeared shortly after evening practice. Didn't even have dinner, cooked by yours truly. I couldn't believe Don didn't stick around for my famous lasagna rolls.

Using my ninja skills I jump at a pillar and climb it up to the second level of our lair. Much quicker than the stairs and much more fun. I sneak to Don's bedroom and peek in. No brainy brother in there.

 _Now where could he be?_ I wonder then snap my fingers as I realize that if he wasn't in the lair, he had to be in the warehouse above it doing the gazillionest modification on the Battle-Shell. Man compared that he wasn't interested in it when I suggested he build it the turtle sure spends a lot of time on it.

I jump down from the second level and almost land on Raph who is on his way out of the kitchen.

"What the shell, Mikey!" he growls, barely rescuing his soda can and a plate of leftover pizza he was carrying from falling to the floor.

"Sorry bro," I quickly apologize and run towards the elevator. As I enter I notice that Raph is sitting down on the couch with his food grumbling, I'm sure my name was mentioned there somewhere.

The elevator rises and when it opens I enter the warehouse fully expecting to hear Don working. But nothing but silence and creepy darkness meets me. Glancing around I notice the Battle-Shell and the Shell-Cycles but no purple mask around olive green head.

"Oh, then he must be in the junkyard," I muse with a nod. Well if I'm going to annoy Don, I might just as well do it on his favorite playground.

So I head out, fortunately it's dark so I can easily go around unseen. I could have taken the Battle-Shell or my bike, but that would have ruined the surprise I had in store for Donny.

I reach finally the junkyard and begin scouring for a scavenging turtle. But no matter how high and low I look, there is absolutely no sign of him.

"Ok, he's not in the lair, not in the warehouse and not in the junkyard. Where can he be? Did he meet with Leo and they went together on an exercise run?" I decide that I would have to be annoying through the phone. So I picked up the Shell-Cell and dialed Don's number. But would you believe the luck? I get a dial tone and nothing else.

Ok now I was starting to get a little bit worried, Don would never just up and disappear like that and he always answers his cell. I decide to call Leo hoping he knew where Don was.

"Leo," he said through the phone almost as soon as I had finished dialing his number.

"Hi Leo, its Mikey," I said.

"Something wrong?" he asks, I can hear he's huffing. The turtle is no doubt running and jumping while talking in the phone.

"Don is not answering his Shell-Cell and I can't find him anywhere," I explain hinting a little that I was slightly worried.

"He's probably at the junkyard," Leo answered.

"No, I'm at the junkyard and no sign of him," I said. There was silence now, I wondered if he was skidding to a halt.

"Did you try April's place?" he then asks after a moment.

"Huh, why should he be there?" I ask very confused. I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

"Mikey, I'm a little disappointed in you. You mean to tell me you haven't noticed?" he said clearly amused at my confusion.

"Noticed what?" I ask slightly irritated that Leo knows something, potentially juicy, about Don that I didn't know.

"Don is heads over heels over her," Leo said like it was old news, something everybody should know. "So if he doesn't respond to his Shell-Cell I wouldn't be surprised you will find him at April's."

"But… aren't April and Casey…" my brain was still registering what Leo was suggesting.

"Mikey," Leo actually laughed. "Where have you been? Casey stopped trying anything weeks ago. He just stopped and you know what, few days ago he called the wrong cell number and was asking for Don."

"Casey Jones was asking for Don?" my jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Yes he called my number accidentally, I couldn't get it out of him what he wanted, but the man sounded strangely smug," Leo told me rather casually. "And come to think of it, didn't Don disappear before dinner?"

"Leo you aren't suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" I ask a bit startled.

"Not suggesting anything, just wondering. I'm on my way back to the lair, see you there," Leo said and hung up.

My mind was spinning at the thought. Don and April? April and Don? No that couldn't be, they were probably just talking some boring tech stuff like they do sometimes. They are both like that, speak that language that sounds like English but requires subtitles.

Ok my curiosity was peaked. Leo would probably have called to get it confirmed or wait for Don to return home. I'm not Leo, so naturally I went straight to April's house.

When I arrived I couldn't see light coming from her apartment, but it wasn't completely dark. I drop onto the rooftop and using a rope and a grappling hook I scale down the wall that is in the alley to see into the window. No sense in disturbing them in their techno talk.

They were not techno-talking at all. Sure they sat by the table but there was a single candle lit, the only source of light in the whole apartment. In a long thin vase was a single red rose. For the second time this evening my jaw dropped.

Don and April sat close facing each other. They were feeding each other, ice cream by the looks of it. Both smiling wide and giggling like teenagers. Don was now offering his spoon and she leaned forward opening her mouth. It missed its mark and small part of April's cheek was now smothered in ice cream.

My eye's widened in surprise; neither Don nor April reached for a napkin. My brother instead put his spoon down. Gently he used his right hand to cup the back of April's head. He then pushed her closer and planted his beak on her ice cream covered cheek kissing her tenderly, cleaning it in the process.

 _Donatello, you sly turtle,_ I thought now grinning. This couldn't possibly be the first date; it was either the second or the third. No wonder Don disappeared before dinner. He was expected for dinner elsewhere.

Much as I would have enjoyed watching and gathering blackmail material, I decided to give them the privacy they deserved. But boy was I going to interrogate my brainy brother about this. There was no way he would be escaping me without the full story.

So I climbed up to the rooftop again. Then I leaped to another building so I would be waiting nearby but out of sight. I got comfortable; I was so going to be there when Don would leave for the lair. Then my Shell-Cell rang.

"Talk to the turtle," I said.

"Yo Mikey, where are ya?" Raph asked.

"Just up on the rooftops, catching some fresh air," I stated innocently. It was technically true.

"Ya better not be botherin' Don and April," he warned. My jaw dropped, he knew too?

"I am not," I said but frowned, how did he know? Leo didn't really suggest he knew but did hint at the possibility, but Raph?

"Then why are you on the rooftop next to hers?" he asked grimly.

Whoa hold the phone, how did he know that? I looked up and there he was, standing on another rooftop holding his Shell-Cell. When Raph saw that I had noticed him, he put it away and came leaping towards me.

"Huh hi, nice weather we are having," I said grinning wide.

"Nice indeed, I saw you snoop into that window," Raph stated with his arms folded, he didn't look exactly pleased.

"Well, I thought they were talking about computers and stuff, I didn't want to disturb them," I said truthfully. "I wasn't expecting to see Donny licking her face."

"Yeah I guess you didn't, we would probably have told you before but we knew you would only be buggin' Don about it when he went," my red masked brother said with a smirk. I raised an eye ridge.

"What do you mean exactly?" I asked. They deliberately left me in the dark? Jeez, some brothers.

"Donny and April have had a thing for each other for a while now, although April also had interests in Casey. It was Case who figured it finally out, old bonehead himself. And would you believe it, he decided to step aside," Raph explained. My jaw dropped for the fourth time, I was in for a lot of surprises this day. And I'm usually the one who springs out the surprises.

"Come on, I have a feelin' you will be waiting all night if ya plan to wait for Donny," he then said motioning me to stand up and follow. I stood up but didn't move, was Raphael suggesting what I thought he was suggesting? But Raph didn't clarify instead he just started to run away. I decided I might just as well follow.

They said I would be bugging Donny if I had known already and of course they were right. I mean it's my job; I have a reputation to keep. So I kept a careful watch on when our dear braniac returned so I could start pummeling him with questions. But this time I was not going for all the details, there are limits to what mental images one turtle wants.

Well Raph was not right about having to wait all night for Don. I was in the warehouse just hanging around, waiting for my brother to come home when the warehouse door opened and Donatello came walking in.

Now I have seen Donatello happy, he usually walks on clouds when one of projects works perfectly. But I swear that he even looked happier than that when he came in. If that was even possible for him, we are talking about a turtle who drooled over killer robots attacking him.

Don hadn't noticed me yet and he didn't go to the elevator. Instead he walked to the Battle-Shell and stopped near the hood. I frowned from my hiding spot. He just stood there and stared, smiling wider than the Cheshire cat and with one hand on the truck.

 _Ooookay, Donny boy is in love, has fallen and can't get up,_ I thought and began slowly edging myself closer.

"I know you're there Mikey," he suddenly said without even looking into my direction.

"Ah… uh…" I stood up straight and began looking in my mind for a very good excuse why I was in the warehouse, especially since it was very late.

"And I know you saw me and April through the window," he added.

"Okay, everybody seems to know everything except me," I pouted and walked towards my purple masked brother. He turned in my direction, still smiling.

"Leo doesn't know, he only suspects," Don corrected. "So far it's only Casey, Raph and Master Splinter who knows, well and now you."

"Why being so secretive?" I asked, Donny never dropped his smile even though he did sigh.

"I asked for it. In case April… well if she didn't share it. First it was only Casey and Master Splinter. Raph just happened to overhear it. I wished to try at least one or two dinner dates before we decided anything," my purple clad brother shrugged, he looked away and his face became more dreamy.

"Tonight was our second date and we have decided," Don took a long agonizing pause, apparently reliving a very happy memory. My patience is limited when it comes to a good story, but I knew it would be futile to rush Don. "We decided it would work out."

"So you and April are now officially a couple?" I asked and then slapped my brother on the shell. "Well congratulation bro, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Yes, I agree," Don said slightly surprising me, he entered his thoughtful mode. That is a dangerous level; it often means I won't understand a word he says next.

"And I probably wouldn't have if Casey hadn't pushed me to it," he said folding his arms.

"Wait… what… huh… how… who…when?" for the fifth time my jaw dropped. Ok Raph had told me that Casey stepped aside but not that he had pushed Don into dating April.

"Well April and Casey did have a thing for each other, but Casey felt that she deserved better. Interestingly enough that was my thought as well; I thought Casey would be a better choice for her. So Casey came down here one day and asked me flat out when I was going to ask April out," Donny explained to me.

"That's Casey, not beating around the bush," I said with a smirk. Don's smile changed into one too.

"You got that right. Of course I was drinking a soda at the time of the question. Casey stood right in front of me, and let's just say that content of the soda in my mouth were sprayed all over Casey," the purple turtle continued.

"So Casey actually told you to go and date April?" I had to admit, that man is full of surprises.

"Yeah, he went into that large inspired speech how April deserved someone better than him, somebody who she could talk with, relate too. And then he told me he knew I was in love with her," Don chuckled and shook his head. "Casey got another soda shower."

I couldn't help it and started to laugh, Casey getting sprayed by soda twice? Any other man would probably have stepped out of line of fire, not Casey. Then again he probably would have, but I bet his inspired speech distracted him from moving away.

"I naturally asked how he knew. Apparently I haven't been as careful as I liked, he had noticed how I sometimes look into her direction and small things like that, so I insisted on going to talk with Master Splinter. He was very surprised as well, but fortunately Casey did not get a tea shower," Donatello unfolded his arms and then looked at me once more, the smile had returned.

"Raph overheard Casey plan my first date with April, that's how he got in on it," he said.

"Whoa, Casey planned your first date?" I held my mouth shut after asking, I was not going to drop the jaw for the sixth time.

"With a little help of Master Splinter and Raph, so it wasn't a disaster," Don laughed.

"So how did the first date go?" I ask innocently but my brother just shot me an amused glance.

"I'm not a 'kiss and tell' kind of guy Mikey, all I will tell you is, we had dinner and a walk," he said and suddenly began walking away from the Battle-Shell and towards were the elevator comes up.

"Hey wait, is that all?" I ran after him. I hadn't even reached the first questions of my question list.

"There is nothing to tell Mikey, I'm dating April that's all there is too it," Don said as he called up the elevator.

"I knew it," a voice interrupted us. We looked at towards the warehouse door and saw Leo come in, smirking smugly.

"Whoa, Leo you are home late," I noted.

"Yeah my run took me further away than I realized, as well as I encountered a couple of Purple Dragon punks who were messing around," our oldest brother stated casually and walked towards us. "I was closer to the warehouse so I came here to go home."

"So you and April, well I knew something was going on when Casey stopped making his 'oh so not subtle' passes," Leo stated and patted Don on the shoulder. "Congratulations bro."

"Thanks," Don nodded still with his big smile on the beak.

Well I must admit, that was one strange day. I think though the most surprising thing is that this all happened because Casey Jones decided that Don would date April, after the guy had made so many hapless attempts at hinting his affection. Either he gave up or he really did think April deserved someone better than him.

Ah well, I think though that the strangest about it was that I didn't notice it. I mean I have this radar in my head for any form of blackmail material and other juicy rumor stuff. And there it was sitting right in front of me, Don madly in love with April and actually ends up dating her.

And to top it all, I completely forgot my original purpose of looking for Donny. I forgot to annoy him; I was going to annoy him because I was going to entertain myself after severe beating from Raph. Well not literally, in a video game, but a beating is a beating.

As I follow my two brothers into the elevator and it descends down to our home, I mentally remind myself to annoy Don tomorrow. I mean it's the principle of the thing, he is sure as shell not going to escape that easily. Dating our first human friend or not.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Having Casey being responsible for Don going after April was kind of inspired from stories I read where the man is insanely jealous at the attention April gives the turtles.

I kind of have always felt it just so wrong somehow. I figured I try a story were Casey actually helps Don get together with April. I don't know, I kind of think that's much more in Casey's character if he was ever to find out that one of the turtles was also in love with April.

Meh that's just my opinion, I just can't picture that guy ever turning on the turtles because of April, not ever. That's just not him IMO.


End file.
